My Sins Revisited
by Osiris3
Summary: The sequel to Though Night May Fall. Barret has been appointed Energy Commissioner of Junon. His new position is one of prestige and power. One man seeks to exploit that power, but who will be caught in the web of his devious plot? Please read Though


Prologue  
  
The sun rose over the crest of the mountains of Corel, caressing the countryside and smoothing the craggy lines that had jutted through the darkness with the rays of dawn's light. A single pair of human eyes watched the slow ascent of the sun. The crinkled lines of a faint smile surrounded those eyes before turning back to look at the only other human on the mountain pass.  
  
"Yuffie," he chuckled softly, "wake up."  
  
Yuffie stirred. "Just a few more minutes, please?" she moaned thickly through the veil of sleep.  
  
Thorn smiled more broadly now. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek. "All right, just a little longer. But we've got to get to Rocket Town by this evening if we want to be in Wutai tomorrow."  
  
Yuffie nodded, smacking her lips and drifting back into a state of unconsciousness. Thorn watched her for a moment longer, and then turned his attention back to the rising sun.  
  
  
  
The Highwind touched down on the landing pad of Junon Airport. A moment later, the ramp descended, and seven people emerged. They made their way across the airport to the elevator and climbed aboard. A few moments later, the door opened to a scene of busy commerce and modern technology.  
  
Junon had become the capital of the new nation of the same name, the borders of which encircled not only Midgar, Kalm, and Fort Condor, but also Goblin Island and the newly rebuilt city of Mideel. While both Kalm and Mideel had seen tremendous progress in the years following the reign of Shinra, they both paled in comparison with the now massive city of Junon.  
  
Cloud clasped Tifa's hand firmly as they and the others made their way through the streets to the government offices on Commerce Boulevard.  
  
Tifa giggled softly as they reached the steps of the government building, where the ceremony was scheduled to take place in a half-hour. Cloud and the others turned to smile at her curiously. "What is it?" Cloud asked, his voice filled with the anticipation of joining in on her private joke.  
  
Tifa shook her head, still smiling. "I just keep thinking of the days when we were in AVALANCHE together," she explained. "This image of Barret, the ecoterrorist with the machine gun and the rough attitude, keeps running through my mind."  
  
Cloud laughed along with her this time. "And now here he is, being appointed Energy Commissioner of the Nation of Junon," Cloud concluded.  
  
"It does seem a bit incongruous," Nanaki observed from behind them.  
  
Cloud glanced at his watch, beckoning the others to follow as he hurried up the steps. "Come on," he urged. "We want to get a good view."  
  
  
  
As night fell over Rocket Town, Yuffie and Thorn trudged, exhausted, through the streets. "How much further to Cid's house?" Thorn demanded.  
  
Yuffie stopped, taking a deep breath. "Just around the bend," she assured him.  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at Cid's doorstep. Yuffie knocked politely on the door and waited a moment. She heard the sound of footsteps inside, and stepped back to allow the door to open. When it did, Shera's smiling face was on the other side of it.  
  
"Yuffie, what a nice surprise," she greeted the young ninja. Looking to Thorn, she added, "You must be the Thorn that I've heard so much about. Come in, both of you."  
  
She stepped aside, and Yuffie and Thorn entered, looking around. "Where's Cid?" Yuffie asked after a moment, posing the question that both she and Thorn had on their minds.  
  
Shera shrugged apologetically. "He's with the others in Junon. They're celebrating Barret's appointment as Energy Commissioner."  
  
"Energy Commissioner?" Yuffie echoed, surprised. "When did this happen?"  
  
Shera smiled. "Just a couple of days ago, right after you and Thorn left Junon, I gather."  
  
Yuffie sighed. "Well, I'm really happy for Barret. I know he'll do well. We were kind of hoping to get a lift to Wutai from Cid, but I guess that didn't pan out."  
  
"Well, Cid should be back tomorrow," Shera assured her. "You're welcome to stay the night here if you'd like. There's plenty of room."  
  
Yuffie cocked her head to one side. "Are you sure? We wouldn't want to impose."  
  
"Of course I'm sure," Shera replied. "Caitlin is staying with friends tonight. You two can have her room. To tell the truth, I was starting to feel a little lonely being here all by myself."  
  
Yuffie looked to Thorn, who shrugged. "Sounds fine to me," he agreed.  
  
Yuffie looked back to Shera and nodded. "Cool."  
  
Shera's smile grew broader. "Great! Have you guys eaten yet, because I was just about to make some stew."  
  
As if on cue, Thorn's stomach growled. The three of them laughed.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," Shera chuckled. "Let me go and put some fresh sheets on the bed, and I'll start dinner."  
  
"I'll help you," Yuffie offered.  
  
As they headed for Caitlin's bedroom, Shera asked, "So, can I assume that you didn't hear about Cloud and Tifa?"  
  
Yuffie's voice lifted an octave in surprise. "No! What happened?"  
  
The two women's voices faded as they headed further back into the house, and Thorn sat down at the kitchen table, chuckling to himself.  
  
  
  
The music played loudly from the speakers in the ballroom as couples danced energetically in several different styles. Cloud sat at a safe distance from the action, marveling silently at the myriad dance interpretations that were being displayed, especially since none of them seemed to match another.  
  
Barret's voice nearby broke his reverie, and he looked up at his old friend.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Cloud?" Barret asked.  
  
Cloud nodded. Barret took a seat next to him, and the two men were silent for a moment, looking at the dance floor.  
  
"So," Barret finally began, breaking the silence, "When's the big day for you and Tifa?"  
  
Cloud shrugged, looking over to the stage, where Tifa was whispering something in the DJ's ear. She looked back at him, smiled, and winked. "I dunno, Barret," he admitted. "I guess that part's up to her."  
  
Barret nodded in silent agreement. "What are you doing now that you're out of the Chocobo breeding business?"  
  
Cloud smiled. "Well, I still keep my hand in the business a little. I still race Tatya every so often, and I've stashed away to winnings for a tidy little nest egg. The rest of the time, I mostly help Tifa run the bar."  
  
Barret laughed, a warm, hearty sound that echoed even over the music. "What?" Cloud asked.  
  
Barret shook his head. "You mean, no more adventures? No more mercenary jobs for the great Cloud Strife? Listen to yourself, for cryin' out loud. Nest egg? Help Tifa run the bar?"  
  
Cloud laughed a little, partially conceding Barret's point. "Yeah, well, you're one to talk. In fact, listen to you talk now, Mr. Energy Commissioner. I notice your speech has improved by leaps and bounds."  
  
Barret shifted a little in his seat, causing the tiny chair to creak its protests. Cloud couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the big guy. Despite all his personality changes, he looked uncomfortable as hell in a tuxedo.  
  
"Well," Barret admitted, "It's got a lot to do with the engineers at the reactors. They just didn't understand me at first. I hung around with them, and they sorta taught me to talk differently."  
  
Cloud chucked him on the shoulder. "It's just fine, man. In fact, I think it'll be an improvement when you start in your new position."  
  
Barret opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again as Tifa approached. The tempo of the music slowed, and Tifa offered her hand to Cloud. "Sorry, Barret," Tifa apologized, "but I'll have to steal away my fiancé for a little while."  
  
Barret waved his hand dismissively. "You guys have a good time," he chuckled. "That's what tonight's all about."  
  
Tifa led Cloud to the dance floor, and Cloud stumbled gracelessly behind her. Tifa turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and Cloud slid his hands around her body to the small of her back. Tifa's smile warmed his soul, and he moved slowly to the rhythm of the music, holding her close to him.  
  
Tifa looked up into the softly glowing eyes of the man she loved. The happiness, the comfort, the joy that she found in those eyes could never be defined by words alone. What she and Cloud shared was a bond that transcended all boundaries of time and distance.  
  
After the battle with Sephiroth in the crater, Cloud and Tifa had spent a few days together, walking through the streets of Kalm, talking about the past, and catching up on all the things that the years and outside influences had denied them the opportunity to share. In one of those rare and special nights, Cloud had told Tifa that it was only her faith and her love for him that had brought him back from the Lifestream. Because she had the strength to stand by his side, he had found the strength to find himself. It was at that moment that Tifa knew what she had always known. Cloud was the man with whom she wanted to spend the rest of her days.  
  
Then came Cloud's departure, and his disappearance. She had almost lost him once again, this time to the hands of a psychopathic scientist and a mercenary bitch with delusions of grandeur. Then came their reunion, and the fear that fate and circumstance would again drive them apart.  
  
But all of that was behind them now. Tifa blinked slowly, running her eyes over every inch of Cloud's face. When they came to rest on his eyes once again, he winked and grinned. Her reverie was broken, and she grinned back. He mouthed the words "I love you", and she melted against his strong body.  
  
The music played on.  
  
  
  
Thunder ripped through the sky, echoing its resonating complaint against the backdrop of a sheet of driving rain. A bolt of lightning lanced its way to the ground, and Thorn awoke, his eyes flying open wide.  
  
The nightmare in which he'd been trapped by the mechanisms of his slumbering mind was an old one, and frequently replayed. He 'd been beaten again. This time, it was bad. Blood poured from a cut on his forehead, running into his eyes and blinding him. His ankle ached as he fled his home. The rain stung the open sores on his bare back, the marks of countless lashes from his father's whip.  
  
He could hear his father calling his name somewhere behind him, angry and vicious. Finally, he fell to the street, unable to stand any longer. When he turned to look for his father, he saw only darkness closing in around him. The rain still fell, and the thunder still crashed through the dark night sky, but all around him was nothingness.  
  
Then, from the depths of the inky negritude, a voice pierced the low rumble of distant thunder and the staccato rhythm of the falling rain.  
  
"I gave you everything. I gave you your life. You disappoint me."  
  
Thorn shrank back as his father's hands emerged from the shadows and resumed their passionless assault upon his body. The pain ripped through him again-  
  
Thorn shook off the feeling as he slipped out of bed, making sure he didn't wake Yuffie in the process. He gazed down at her sleeping form in the near darkness of Caitlin's bedroom and smiled faintly before heading for the door.  
  
Another flash of light illuminated the kitchen as Thorn crept through the house. He paused, blinking in the returning darkness.  
  
That wasn't a bolt of lightning, he thought to himself. He reached for his belt where he'd left it draped over the back of the living room couch. He grabbed it as he walked and fastened the buckle. He reached the door and wrapped his fingers around the knob. Another flash of light lit the room, this time joined by the chopping of the windy night air somewhere outside of town.  
  
A helicopter, in Rocket Town? Thorn furrowed his brow. Who could be here, and who were they looking for?  
  
He turned the knob, grasping the handle of one of the daggers sheathed in his belt, and crept out of the Highwind home. 


End file.
